sweetness of Reunion
by mads15294
Summary: Jace and Clary have been separated for 2 months when finally good news! Clary's coming home how they've longed for this sweet reunion. all rights and characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing :) please review.
1. Chapter 1

Thud. Thud. Deep breath. Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Deep breath. Thud. Thud. The rhythm of the combat staff hitting its mark on the practice dummy was the only thing that helped ease jace's frustration and restlessness. It had been almost 2 months since Clary had left for Idris on clave orders. How much longer could it possibly take to assess Clary's angelic powers? Jace thought to himself as he struck the dummy again in rhythm. They spoke almost every day, but Jace missed clary terribly it was the cause of his restlessness and frustration. Not to mention he hadn't slept properly since her departure. He missed the little things she did like shoving her fingers through her hair when she was frustrated or annoyed, the way her nose crinkled when she giggled, or how she would sigh and melt against him when he kissed that sensitive spot her behind her ear. But mostly the way her beautiful green eyes would sparkle with absolute love and awe whenever she looked at him. He hadn't heard from her at all today yet so his mood was especially black when Alec entered the training room looking for him.

'Hey,' Alec said as he reached Jace.

'What?' Jace demanded bitterly, continuing his assault on the dummy.

'Well I was going to you tell that mom is looking for you. But I'm guessing by the sound of your voice and your aggressive attack on the sparring doll, you haven't spoken to clary today?' Alec observed. Jace stopped and turned to face Alec.

'No, I haven't heard from her. Why is Maryse looking for me?' Jace asked. Alec shrugged and replied.

'Don't know. But from the look she had on her face I'm thinking it might be important,' Jace sighed and wiped the sweat from his face.

'Ok, well I'll go have a quick shower then go find her,' Alec walked with Jace and watched as he replaced the staff to its spot on the weapons rack, then followed him out the door.

'I'll see you in a bit,' Alec told Jace and left for tech ops H.Q. Jace nodded and headed for his room. Once showered, Jace made his way to H.Q and found Alec and Maryse at one of the screens discussing strategies for eliminating demons.

'Maryse! I heard you were looking for me? Whats up?' Jace asked as he approached them.

'Oh, Jace! There you are! We received a fire message today from the Clave. Jocelyn and clary will be home tomorrow evening,' she told him. Jace's mood lifted instantly.

'That is the best news I've had since they left,' Jace said excitedly. Alec just laughed and Jace faux punched his arm and told him to shut up. Jace then left to see if he had received any messages from Clary. When he got to his room he checked his phone where it sat charging on his beside table, and sure enough there was a text from Clary waiting. It read:

 ** _Jace I have the BEST NEWS! I get to come home TOMORROW NIGHT! cant wait to see you I miss you SO much! XXxx_**

Jace smiled then replied:

 ** _hey Angel! I just heard the good news the clave sent a fire message to Maryse. I cant wait to see your beautiful face either! I miss you like crazy! how was your day? X_**

Her reply came only a minute later:

 ** _It was boring! they had me drawing more runes from the grey book again! :( what about you what did you do today?_**

Jace shook his head annoyed at the clave then texted back:

 ** _Seriously!? do they think something different is going to happen honestly a speed rune is a speed rune right? as for my day I just did the usual and trained ;)_**

Her reply was almost instantaneous:

 ** _hahaha I know right! of course you did what did you train with today?_**

 ** _haha :) combat staff ;)_**

Her reply took longer than before, Jace guessed she must be tired.

 ** _Cool! bet the dummy didn't fair to well! Babe as much as I want to keep chatting I'm super sleepy can I talk to you tomorrow? XXxxx_**

Jace smiled and replied:

 ** _He did alright! of course angel I'll talk and see you tomorrow! love you sleep tight! X_**

 ** _I cant wait ;) love you too XXXxxxxx 3_**

Jace couldn't help but smile at the amount of kisses she always put at the end of her messages. He put his phone back on the table and got ready for bed and for the first time in almost 2 months he fell asleep easily, knowing he would see his Clary the very next day. He was awoken the next day by Isabelle bursting through his door.

'Jace! get up! we have so much to do!' she complained. Jace lifted his head and stared at her questioningly with one eye.

'huh?' he asked confused. Izzy sighed exasperated.

'Clary's coming home tonight and we're throwing her a welcome home party, so I need you to help me get everything ready,' she explained. Jace just closed his eye again and let his head fall back on the pillow in reply. He jumped when his pillow disappeared from underneath his head and was whacked in the face with it.

'Hey!'he protested.

'Well get up!' Izzy growled.

'Ok, ok, I'm up!' he said sitting up. The rest of the morning he spent being bossed about by his adopted sister, shopping for party food and helping move furniture, speakers and the sound system into the training room where the party was being held. It was at about three thirty in the afternoon that jace's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and immediately smiled when he saw who was calling: Clary

'I have to take this,' he told Isabelle and walked away for some privacy and answered.

'Hey Beautiful,' he greeted and his eyes closed in content when he heard her giggle.

'Hey Handsome,' she replied still giggling.

'So do you know what time you'll be home yet? The waiting is killing me,' he told her and was rewarded with another girlish giggle.

'It's killing me too! but yes mom said we should be home at around 6ish she's got a few things to do yet, but she promised me we'd be home no later than 6 which is so close but yet still so far away!'

'Well tell her to hurry! I'm going insane with out you,' he confessed.

'Jace,' she sighed longingly, then said 'I know exactly what you mean,'

'Hmm,' he hummed in agreement. He was just about to ask her what she had been up to all morning, when heard Jocelyn's voice through the phone telling Clary that they had to go.

'I don't want to but I have to go,' she said in a forlorn voice.

'I don't want you to either, but at least I get to see you tonight,' he replied in a hopeful voice.

'Yes! I really can't wait. I love you, I'll see you soon,' she said.

'Either can I! I love you too, not long now,' he replied then hung up. When he turned around Alec was standing with Isabelle who was grinning at him. Alec was smirking as well.

'What?' Jace asked as he joined them.

'You are so whipped,' Alec teased which landed him a whack in the gut from Isabelle.

'Leave him alone Alec, I think its cute how in love they are,' she said defending Jace

'Like you can talk! If I'm whipped then so are you! I've seen you and Magnus when you thought no one was looking,' Jace jabbed back at him. Alec blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

'Hey enough!' Izzy snapped and jace raised his hands in surrender.

'So did clary say what time she'd be back?' Isabelle asked and Jace nodded.

'Yea she said Jocelyn promised they'd be home no later than 6,' he replied.

'Ok awesome! that gives us just enough time to finish the decorations and get ready for the party,' she said determined. She set a few tasks for each brother then sent them off to get ready. Most of the institute was already gathered in the training room it was 10 to 6 when the 3 siblings all met up again. Jace was on edge his eyes drifting anxiously from the clock to the door. Isabelle put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at her.

'Hey she'll be here! stop worrying,' Isabelle told him reassuringly. It was then that the door opened and Jocelyn stepped through followed by the red headed Angel he had been craving to have back by his side. He barely noticed when everyone else shouted "welcome home" because just the sight of her stunned him still and knocked the breath out of him. She truly was an Angel and it wasn't until her eyes met his that he was able move and breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary missed the days when she was free to draw, sketch or even paint for fun. Now she was beginning to detest it. The Clave had ordered her and her mother to go to Idris, so they assess the extent of her angelic Shadowhunter abilities. They had put her through a few combat tests, but mostly they wanted her to draw things like runes or different demons, sometimes they even got her sketch places from her memory such as her room at the institute or Lake Lynn. Once they asked her to sketch her favourite corner in Central Park. She didn't mind when they asked for sketches of random places she'd been, but unfortunately today they had her drawing runes again from the grey book. She was convinced it was her punishment, for they had asked her to create a rune and she refused to do it for 2 reasons. The first reason was that she couldn't think of anything that would require a new rune, and the second reason was that she had no inspiration or joy and she needed Jace for that. She was finishing off a blocking rune when her mother came in.

'Hey sweetie, have you finished those runes yet?' her mother asked her. Clary dropped her pencil in relief.

'Yea just now,' she replied handing the stack of sketches to her mother. Jocelyn took them and shuffled through them, smiling when she came to the last one and looked up to meet Clary's eyes

'Well in that case I have some great news!' her mom told her beaming. Clary perked up at her mothers good mood.

'What is it?' she asked excited. She hoped she was finally going home.

'The Clave has finished their assessment on you, we're going home!' Jocelyn confirmed and clary squealed with happiness. Jocelyn just laughed.

'When?' she asked.

'Tomorrow evening,' she replied. Clary's face fell, she still had to wait a whole day before she could see Jace.

'Why the evening? why not first thing?' Clary complained. Jocelyn smiled apologetically.

'Unfortunately I have few things I need to deal with before we leave,' she explained. Clary huffed annoyed as her mother left the room to get packed for their departure tomorrow. Clary decided to text jace with the good news:

 ** _Jace I have the BEST NEWS! I get to come home TOMORROW NIGHT! cant wait to see you I miss you SO much! XXxx_**

She started packing her stuff up, she was almost done when his reply came some time later:

 ** _hey Angel! I just heard the good news the clave sent a fire message to Maryse. I cant wait to see your beautiful face either! I miss you like crazy! how was your day? X_**

She smiled at his nickname for her and at the yearning tone of his text and replied:

 ** _It was boring! they had me drawing more runes from the grey book again! :( what about you what did you do today?_**

She asked already knowing his answer but eagerly awaited his reply anyway:

 ** _Seriously!? do they think something different is going to happen honestly a speed rune is a speed rune right? as for my day I just did the usual and trained ;)_**

She laughed, she loved how he understood exactly how she felt. She started to yawn, the day was catching up with her and she felt her eyelids drooping as she sent the next message:

 ** _hahaha I know right! of course you did what did you train with today?_**

 ** _haha :) combat staff ;)_**

His reply was instant but it took her a few minutes to type out a reply, she was exhausted:

 ** _Cool! bet the dummy didn't fair to well! Babe as much as I want to keep chatting I'm super sleepy can I talk to you tomorrow? XXxxx_**

His reply came instantly again:

 ** _He did alright! of course angel I'll talk and see you tomorrow! love you sleep tight! X_**

 ** _I can't wait ;) love you too XXXxxxxx 3_**

She smiled and put her phone on to charge then flopped into bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about her Jace.

She was dreaming, she was sure she was because she was sitting with Jace against the trunk of a large tree in central park. She was nestled against Jace who was whispering sweet things in her ear and feathering sweet little kisses on her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. She sighed happily and wrapped his arm tighter around her. He was sweeping another line of kisses along her jaw, when the dream started to dissipate and she heard someone calling for her to wake up.

'Clary,' Jocelyn called while gently shaking her awake. Clary groaned and cracked her eyes.

'Hmm?' she hummed.

'Come on sleepy head! we've got to get moving if you want to get home tonight,' she chastised. Clary flung her covers off and was ready 15 minutes later.

'Ok I'm ready,' she called to her mom and Jocelyn replied

'Alright lets go,' she smiled at Clary who followed her out the door. Clary spent the morning following her mother all over Alicante. It wasn't until after 3 when she'd finally had enough.

'Mom seriously, how much longer,' she demanded, her mother sighed.

'I'm sorry sweetie. I know it seems like it's taking forever, but I promise you we will be home no later than 6,' she said sweeping a stray strand of hair back behind Clary's ear. Clary nodded and pulled out her phone deciding to call Jace, having an urge to hear his deep voice. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

'Hey Beautiful,' he greeted and she giggled her mood immediately lightening.

'Hey Handsome,' she replied still giggling.

'So do you know what time you'll be home yet? The waiting is killing me,' he asked, the urgency in his voice made her stomach flutter with anticipation and excitement.

'It's killing me too! but yes mom said we should be home at around 6ish she's got a few things to do yet, but she promised me we'd be home no later than 6 which is so close but yet still so far away!'

'Well tell her to hurry! I'm going insane with out you,' he confessed. She closed her eyes savouring his deep husky voice.

'Jace,' she sighed longingly, then said 'I know exactly what you mean,'

'Hmm,' he hummed in agreement. Jocelyn's voice brought her back to the present.

'Clary we've got to go,' she said. Clary nodded and exhaled dejectedly.

'I don't want to but I have to go,' she told him woefully.

'I don't want you to either, but at least I get to see you tonight,' he replied in a hopeful voice.

'Yes! I really can't wait. I love you, I'll see you soon,' she assured him.

'Either can I! I love you too, not long now,' he replied then hung up. She pulled the phone away from her ear and just looked at the screen depressed. When they got back to the clave, the resident warlock had the portal almost open. Clary was standing with her mother dressed in a new green dress that had a floaty skirt and matched her eyes, as Isabelle had texted er earlier and told her to wear something cute. God she wished the warlock would hurry up. Finally he was done and she followed her mother through, anxious to be home and be back with Jace. The portal brought them through to the institute's H.Q, where they were greeted by a shadow hunter tech that told them everyone was waiting for them in the training room. Jocelyn lead the way, Clary was nervous and agitated. Jocelyn turned to her as they reached the door.

'Ready?' she asked. Clary nodded.

'You have no idea,' she told her mother and followed as Jocelyn pushed through the door.

'WELCOME HOME,' everyone shouted and Clary smiled at the exclamation, then her eyes searched the room for one particular face. When her eyes found the golden god she found that he was already watching her, and an invisible weight lifted from her chest as their eyes met.

Ok so this is my first ever fic so please review and let me know if you want more or if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in the next chapter :)


End file.
